


Death of a Bachelor

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [14]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Bard's children, Oh how i love the people of Dale, Panic at the Disco song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: It is rather a sad day for many men and women in the City of Dale; Thranduil & Bard get married
Relationships: Bard the Bowman - Relationship, Gandalf - Relationship, Thranduil - Relationship
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Stay @ home, stay safe.
> 
> Forgive me in advance for any grammatical errors. I promise that i'll fix them one day.

For the many men and women of Dale, who had faced death in the form of Smaug and the Orcs, who had lost loved ones and long-time rivals, today was but the saddest day of them all.

For their beloved king Bard, their saviour, Dragonslayer, and now King of Dale was to be married… to the Elf king of the Woodland realm.

Sure their love was a joyous thing to celebrate and the fact that their kingdoms would unite was swell, but it was just sad. Because those very many men and women (some single, some married, some widows and some widowers) had their eye on Bard, yet he all he saw was the great Elf King, and what a beauty he truly was indeed.

But because they were loyal to their archer king, the many men and women of Dale were stood at the courtyard, dressed well and awaiting. They stood before their King Bard who stood before an alter near the officiator, Gandalf the Grey. Beside Bard, stood his advisor and friend; Percy, he who was to be a witness to this holy matrimony before the entire kingdom of Dale. How could he agree to this? The people wondered, yet they still stood watching, out of respect for their king even when it killed them on the inside.

“All rise, please,” Gandalf called out as Thranduil appeared at the far end of the alter, looking perfect as though he were made from pure starlight. There he was in a pure white and golden robe and silver circlet. There he was, a smile on his beautiful face, causing Bard to start silently crying from the pure joy he felt.

Even now he was madly in love with the Elf, the people noticed. Even now he looked at the Elf with pure admiration and uncontrollable desire. They were meant for each other.

“You’re so beautiful.” Bard may have whispered it when he took the Elvenking’s hand in his own but everyone heard, like a dropped pin in an empty hall, they heard, and still, they remained silent out of respect.

“We are gathered here today, in celebration of a love so unique, that Eru himself has intervened by blessing them with child…” Gandalf began the ceremony and all eyes were on Thranduil’s belly that grew with their unborn child whom Bard had almost died for when a lost Orc pack had attacked Thranduil and his guards in the Woodland during the last clearing of the spiders.

How could they let this happen? The people wondered, even though they didn’t dare wish ill towards the couple in their hearts. They truly did love them both, but how sad was it that today was the official day?

“…any reason why they should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your tongue…” Gandalf had said, and it just happened; someone snapped.

“I love you king Bard!” It was Agnes, the local seamstress. She was a widow, with five children and strong intuition. She could have made the perfect bride to a willing man, but her man wasn’t exactly willing. But even so, she could not hold it in anymore, she had to confess or hold her heart’s desire for the rest of her life in regret. And if she was going down, she was glad that she did so after telling the truth.

“Oh Valar…” Bard sighed as he pinched on the bridge of his nose. _Not this again._ “Not this again, please. Not today, Agnes,” he said out loud, gazing over at the widow in the crowd.

“And what exactly is _this,_ again, _meleth_?” Thranduil questioned as he frowned in confusion. Clearly Bard hadn’t told him about this. But before he could explain, things spiralled out of control rather quickly.

“I love you too Bard!” Another person said, standing up to be identified. Peter.

“So do I!” Another said and soon, half of Dale was standing and confessing their feelings.

“Oh for Eru’s sake!” Gandalf hissed. Never had he been this annoyed for being interrupted, and at a wedding no less. And Thranduil, he stood by watching in shock, witnessing an insane ordeal over one man. A very good-looking and honourable man at that, he noted. But he too was annoyed, so much so that he decided to put an end to this before the fighting broke out.

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” He yelled out angrily, instantly silencing the entire courtyard and even Bard who was about to say something. Thranduil shot him a warning glare and turned his attention back to the people as he addressed them once more, uncaring whether he sounded like a jealous Elf or not.

“King Bard is mine. He serves and honours you, yes, but he belongs to me, and our lovely children,” he cast a quick look over at the little confused Bowman’s and his dearest Legolas, “and it shall be that way forever and into the next life.” He then furrowed his eyebrows and gave a menacing glare towards the crowd, causing them to cringe as he spoke his next words slowly and lowly.

“And whosoever _finds_ a reason for us to not be wed, will suffer my unholy wrath until the end of their days.” He smirked, “Not to mention that a thousand years is a mere blink in the life of an elf, so yeah, I can make you suffer that long.”

Nobody spoke after that except Gandalf, and so the death of a bachelor was on that day; Bard the Dragonslayer, Girion’s heir, married Thranduil the Elven King and they lived happily ever after.

“I still can’t believe you threatened my entire kingdom at our wedding day,” Bard laughed one afternoon as he lulled their new-born child to sleep in his arms.

Thranduil sat on a blanket, braiding Tilda’s hair while Sigrid read a book and Bain playfully wrestled Legolas on the hill, overlooking Dale.

Thranduil shrugged and began a new braid on Tilda’s hair. “No man, woman, elf, dwarf, wizard or creature shall stand in the way of my love for you, _meleth_.” Is all he said.

Bard didn’t argue with that, and so did his people, still sad over the death of their bachelor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
